


En arrière

by AzorART



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Douglas' family, Mycroft is M, Recruitment talk, university days
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART
Summary: Douglas et Mycroft, retour en arrière.Juste deux jeunes hommes bien trop intelligents faisant preuve de prudence pendant leur première rencontre face à face.





	En arrière

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Automartyr (Brynnen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Way Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763682) by [Automartyr (Brynnen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Automartyr), [Brynnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen). 



"Tu vaux mieux que ça" Une voix masculine murmura à l'oreille de Douglas alors qu'il assistait à un cours sur les poussées de fièvre, et qu'il dessinait un portrait cubiste du maître de conférences en une tentative de rester éveillé. Il s'ennuyait terriblement.

Douglas haussa les sourcils à ce commentaire. Il l'était probablement (malin), vu au combien de ses camarades de classe faisaient tout un fromage à propos des cours, et étudier la médecine à Oxbridge impliquait de base être futé.

L'étranger avait 'lu' tout cela dans la posture de Douglas, il supposa, et le jeune étudiant en médecine ressenti un grand intérêt en la personne qui semblait être la plus intelligente qu'il eu rencontré jusqu'à présent. 

C'était pas souvent qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de plus perspicace que lui.

Après le cours Douglas suivit l'étranger le long de la sortie, à travers la ville et un étang dans un parc. Le plus jeune homme était un poil plus petit que lui, et avait des yeux gris froid qui parcoururent rapidement Douglas en le jugeant, cela en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il semblait vaguement familier, un visage vu quelque part, de loin mais Douglas ne le reconnu pas.

L'étranger connaissait son emploi du temps, et en plus de ses honoraires il connaissait son nom, son age et probablement sa biographie. Les clichés ennuyaient Douglas, alors plutôt que d'admettre que cet étranger avait l'avantage sur lui, il attendit que la personne lui raconta d'elle-même le pourquoi du comment.

 

 

Mycroft semait des miettes de pain à la surface de l'étang, remarquant l'immobilité délibérée de l'étudiant. C'était plutôt évident, mais la preuve de patience et le rapide regard évaluateur qu'il affichait était prometteur.

Richardson n'était pas aussi indigne d’intérêt que tout les gens qu'il, à sa grande tristesse, croisait quotidiennement.

"Comment vous considéreriez-vous, si vous n'étiez pas écrasé sous l'influence et la volonté de votre père ?"  
Mycroft demanda, surtout dans le but de combler le silence avant que cela n'effraie sa cible. Il pensait toujours de cette manière, pour ne pas intimider les nouvelles rencontres.

Douglas eu un rictus, à peine chatouillé par l'illogisme, et répondit "Je me considère toujours comme pragmatique, plus professionnel et pied-à-terre que du type intellectuel du haut de sa tour d'ivoire."

Les bon esprits, ceux conscients et les inconscients sont en accord sur ce point.

Mycroft acquiesça et rétorqua "Je recherche quelques personnes, capables et intéressées pour effectuer des tâches bien particulières. Vous feriez un bon pilote et j'ai besoin d'une personne maligne, compétente qui pourrait franchir les frontières sans se faire remarquer."

Mycroft observa Richardson, alors qu'il étudiait soigneusement l'offre qu'il lui a été proposée. C'était étrangement stressant. Richardson était intuitif et capable de saboter et de détruire son propre travail juste pour voir ce que qu'il arriverait.  
Franchement, même si il n'était pas à son niveau intellectuellement, Mycroft admit que si Richardson se reconvertissait en criminel il se révélerait être un vrai défi.

 

"Votre pays a besoin de vous ?" L'amusement se faisait sentir dans la voix de Douglas. Il se faisait charmer, recruter pour quelque activité raisonnablement secrète et cachée. 

C'était excitant cependant qu'il se fasse solliciter pour ce qu'il était, plutôt que pour les relations convoitées de son père ou sa capacité à pouvoir fournir des objets de contrebande.

 

"Honnêtement, je pourrais me passer de vous, mais vous êtes la personne la plus idéale pour le travail que j'aimerais voir effectué, donc dans ce sens oui, votre pays à besoin de vous."

Le ton légèrement exaspéré de l'étranger alors qu'il souffla sec l'idée que Douglas aie pu avoir un contrôle quelconque dans ces négociations titilla Douglas.

L'étranger avait employé des moyens considérables pour le sélectionner, le contacter et lui faire l'offre ; ses services semblaient nécessaires. 

La réelle question était ; voulait-il ce qu'il lui été proposé ?

 

Les yeux à demi-fermés, le jeune homme considérait l'offre de Mycroft. Douglas évaluait le futur que Père avait prévu pour lui – devenir un chirurgien, spécialisé au cerveau ou au cœur en dépit du fait que il était plus attiré par la psychiatrie, la science qui faisait tiquer les gens.

Ses désirs importaient peu ; il était sensé passer les années difficiles à SHO, devenir registraire puis consultant, tout le long étant un exemple du barbant citoyen parfait qui ne contredisait jamais les opinions politiques de son père ou son frère.

Douglas dévisagea une énième fois l'étranger en face de lui. Il échangerait bien le contrôle de son frère et son père sur lui, contre le contrôle de cet homme là, mais ça signifiait probablement travailler au service du bien, et pas avec des ambitions malhonnêtes.

 

Mycroft su qu'il avait pris la bonne décision aussi tôt que Richardson tangua légèrement d'avant en arrière, sorti de sa réflexion "Excellent. Suivez-moi."

Douglas obéit, tout le long des quinze années à venir.


End file.
